


Babysitting

by wizaad



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Babysitting, Movie Night, Paige and Ralph prank Happy and Toby, Toby argues with the pizza guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizaad/pseuds/wizaad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who other to call than Happy and Toby when you've got a hot date and need someone to babysit your son?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

"And you know his bedtime?" She looked between the two, already running late for her date.

"Yeah, yeah, not the first time we babysat." Toby reassured her, ushering her out the door while winking at Happy, who rolled her eyes.

"Have lots of Walter O'Brien style fun!" He reminded her, basically pushing her out the door and closing it.

"Alright." He clapped his hands together. "Ralph, ice creams in the freezer. I snuck it in when we got here. Happy, trash that healthy dinner. We're ordering pizza."

Happy and Ralph nodded and went into the kitchen to do their jobs and Toby got on the phone.

"Yeah, um, can I get a pizza that's half  pepperoni, half plain?"

"What do you mean you don't do that, what kind of pizza place are you?"

"I have a kid here who only likes plain cheese, and a very volatile girlfriend who only likes pepperoni. Make us a half and half!"

"Firstly, he's not actually my kid. I mean, I'm babysitting. And secondly, you're gonna charge me an extra five dollars for ordering something that's not on your menu?"

"Fine. Twenty dollars for one pizza and ten dollars for three Sprites. Thanks for ripping me off." He hung up.

Happy and Ralph came back into the living room. "Wow, Doc, you really know how to wrangle someone. Aren't you supposed to be a genius shrink or something?"

He feigned offence. "Hey, I got the damn - I mean dang - half and half."

Ralph went to the shelf with all the movies. "Mom's not here, you guys can say bad words. Sloan does all the time, so I'm used to it."

Toby let out a laugh. "We are responsible adults that do not swear in the presence of a child."

"I'm not so sure about the we part of responsible adults." Happy pointed out. He stuck out his tongue at her, further proving her to be right.

"What are we watching?"

"Big Hero 6." Ralph slid the DVD from its spot. Happy's eyes widened.

"I'm not watching that."

Toby gave her a funny look. "But it's all about machines! You love machines!"

"My machines don't engage my tear ducts." She countered, sitting on the middle of the couch. Ralph put in the movie and sat down to her left, Toby on her right.

"Aw, Hap, I didn't know this movie made you cry." He teasingly threw his arm around her shoulders. She crossed her arms. But instead of being angry at his remark she leaned into his side.

Then the doorbell rang and she groaned. "I'll be back in a second," he reluctantly got up and went to the door, a ridiculous sum of money in his hand.

"One large half pepperoni, half plain mozzarella cheese pizza and three Sprites. Thirty dollars, please." The delivery guy, who couldn't be older than nineteen said to Toby, handing him the box.

Toby looked at the money in his hand. A couple of years ago, the first thing that would've come to mind would be that he could win it back easily.

But not anymore.

He handed him the money. "Thanks, that was my entire life savings." He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

The guy shoved it in his pocket. "Someone's gotta pay for college. Have a good night."

Toby closed the door in his face.

~

Paige opened the door, expecting to hear unbearable noise. Instead, it was unbearably quiet.

She didn't know if she should be worried.

She went through to the living room, and the sight before her was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen.

Happy was curled up on Toby's lap, face buried in his neck, his arm wrapped both protectively and supportively around her, the pair fast asleep. Ralph was awake and staring at the television screen.

"Hey mom." He greeted her. She went over and kissed his forehead.

"You know, it's way past your bedtime," Paige announced to him. He offered a cheeky grin, which Paige recognised as his pre-logistical-explanation-as-to-why-he-disobeyed-her-face.

"Actually, only Happy and Toby were informed of my bedtime. I'm simply sitting here, waiting to be put to bed."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Well, it looks more like these two need to be put to bed. How long have they been out?"

"Since the start of Pocahontas, after Big Hero 6. Happy cried at the ending. They were both kind of annoying. Toby kept correcting Baymax's medical terms and Happy was verbally improving all of the gear they used. Then Toby made a remark about Pocahontas being like Happy, that he was John Smith and that Walter was Powhatan because he wouldn't let them be together." Ralph told her. Paige almost laughed.

"And then Happy hit him for making an interracial couples reference in connection with a Disney movie. Then she fell asleep and Toby lifted her onto his lap and then he fell asleep." Ralph added.

"They're just old." Paige said. "How do you suggest we wake them up?"

Ralph smirked. "Water will undoubtedly put Happy in a bad mood,"

"A murderous mood," Paige mused in consideration. "No water."

"We have whipped cream in the refrigerator..." Ralph suggested. She shook her head and crossed her arms authoritatively.

"Nuh uh. Nothing that stains furniture and or carpets."

Ralph scrunched his nose, seemingly out of ideas. Until...

"We have decorative spiders in the closet that we use on Halloween. We can attach them to yarn and freak the heck out of Toby."

Paige smiled deviously. "That's my boy."

...

The roles were simple. Ralph set up the creepy crawlies, tying string to them and then tying the string onto the end of a bamboo stick, then crept behind the couch, holding the rod above the sleeping pairs heads.

Paige was posted behind the coffee table with her phones camera angled to capture the reaction perfectly. They gestured a thumbs up to each other, signaling that they were ready.

Paige hit record as soon as Ralph began to lower the string, aiming for Toby. He was glad their spiders were coated in fluff as he tickled the shrink's nose.

It twitched like a rabbits, and he only stirred. Ralph tickled him again.

"Happy, fuck off. I'm not in the mood." Toby mumbled, and Paige could've blown their cover right there and then to clock Toby for swearing in front of Ralph. But Ralph only giggled as he nudged Toby's face with the spider once more.

Toby opened one eye, face to face with what his mind comprehended as a big, black tarantula.

He screamed like a little girl.

So loudly in his girlfriends ear, that was unfortunately placed under his chin. He pushed Happy off of him and she tumbled off his lap and fell into a heap onto the floor. Toby continued to shriek manically, the spider was still in front of his face.

By this point Ralph dropped the rod from laughing so hysterically, and Paige's phone was recording the ceiling, their laughter in the background.

"Doc! Shut up!" Happy yelled over his blood curdling screams, that died down when she said it. He looked at the situation. Happy was sitting on the floor, looking at him with one if the most annoyed expressions he'd ever seen, Paige was on the floor laughing and so was Ralph.

"The spider was a fake," he observed, breathing heavily.

"Impeccable observation," she rubbed her eyes, coming to a stand. "You were just pranked."

"We,"

She shook her head. "Nope, that was all you. I was a projectile."

He then stood up once he was calm enough. "Whatever. See you later Paige," he grumbled, then nodded at the young genius. "Ralph."

He took Happy's hand and sort of dragged her out the door.

"They're so cute." Paige gushed when they were gone.

"Still gross."

**Author's Note:**

> Had some fun doing this :)


End file.
